1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switched capacitance feedback control circuit including the cascade connection of switched capacitance signal input means and signal processing means, said input means including timing means providing timing signals, capacitance means and switching means controlled by said timing means, and said input means being able to sample and algebraically add an analog input signal and an analog feedback signal provided by said processing means. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a control circuit is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,756. Therein the capacitance means include two capacitances which are used in the input means for sampling the input and the feedback signal respectively, so that to have an accurate operation of the control circuit both these capacitances should have exactly the same value. This is difficult to be realized.